


Lets start a family

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: "i want a family Saihara"We never talk about having kids but hell making them is the fun part





	Lets start a family

Clothes on the floor

From shirts to pants to socks to shoes making a little trail to the master bedroom. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, as his kiss and suck on your neck  
Feeling something on your thigh, after leaving a mark on your neck. He look into your eyes and see some lust in them he resumes back to kissing and sucking your neck.

He pulled away and feels your hand on his cheek, putting his hand over yours and kiss it "Saihara, we dont need the condom tonight"   
"Are you on birth control?"   
"No...I actually want a baby...I want to start a family with you"   
Taken back by this, A family? 

He actually never talk about having a family but he has been thinking about having a child but never have the time to talk about it. He has been so with work that you were always home working at a side job as some people would call it. He did see some baby books around the house, he didn't have time to read one but soon he pick one up and read during his break at his job; read the whole thing a month. Lost in thpught about having a family, What would my kid look like? Will they be beautiful as you or pretty as Saihara, Will the baby learn about being like Saihara or You? 

"Saihara? Saihara are you okay?" hearing your voice snap him back to reality "Huh?"   
"A baby....I know we haven't talk about starting a family but its gets pretty lonely here, and i can imagine what our child will do" you smile and talk about these wonderful things, Yes some downs will happen like finding a babysitter or nanny, checks up, feeding it during nights and day, changing it and late night fussing on and on and on.   
Saihara kiss you on the lips, making you stop talking but soon pull away from the kiss "A baby is a big responsibility........(Y/n) you and I will go throught together, I will do my best to raise our child, Make sure she or he is happy, i will always be there for them" 

Such words, making your heart happy to hear him he will be there, you know he works so hard to do his best for you now he has a new challenge of a family.

Kissing him on the lips,felt his finger on the hem of your panties, removing your bra setting it to the floor.   
He put his lips over your nipple, sucking on it while his fingers rubs your clint, his thumb is rubbing while his two index and middle are inside your pussy, he is kinda trying to warm you up so it'll be much easier for him to slide in your waiting ahem.

After all the treatment and you wanting him to hurry up, He knows how you hate to wait; he grab hold of your hands, kissing your cheek and slowly insert himself in, hearing you whimper make him worried, My my how big he grown, you feel like he was ripping you apart.   
You two haven't had sex in a while, you mostly tease him time to time when your moody for some fun but at last work has to block the fun, he gets too tried for anythinf really but since he got three days off he has more time to spend with you so so moving on

You whimper, felt a kiss on the cheek "The pain will go away"   
Surely he is fully in, seeing tears in your eyes, he wipe them off and wait for you to adjust to his size; he moves abit hearing some painful but pleasure moans, give you a few more second to adjust........  
He doesnt want you to feel any sort of pain, he wants to hear that beautiful moan, he misses. Soon he moves again hearing the pleasurable moans from you, he starts thrusting in abit fast but not too fast; putting his hands on the bed frame, making him hit that one spot and moaning abit loud for him to hear. 

Turns you on your side, holding one of your leg up as you feel him going in deeper in you; gripping on the bedsheet  
Saihara lean down abit while holding your leg up for a better angle, hitting the same spot more and more until you cant take it no more

"Shu...Shuichi"   
Letting your leg go, Saihara is laying on his back while your back is facing him, sinking yourself down on his dick; hands on your waist "Nrg right there" moving up and down making your breast bounce abit

"(Y/n) Ah (Y/n) Right there" flip you on your stomach, holdings your hands down on the bed sheet; head on your shoulder and sucking on your neck. 

yoir walls get tighter; Saihara shoot his load inside of your womb??? pulling himself out and lay down 

Resting up, head on his chest hearing his heart beat; closing your eyes   
A kiss on the forehead and resting his head on top of yours...


End file.
